


Thunder Storms

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Electricity Outages, Fear of Thunderstorms, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, fear of the dark, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A severe thunderstorm hits your OTP+’s town, knocking out the power and leaving every building dark inside. A is terrified of thunderstorms and/or the dark, so B gather up every flashlight and candle in the house, build a blanket fort and illuminate it with battery operated fairy lights (so they won’t start a fire with the candles), and snuggle up with A to watch their favorite movies on a laptop while they wait out the storm. They end up falling asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storms

     "Hinata, god dammit, I'm not letting you bike over the mountain in this storm! Come on, wee going to my house. It'll be saf- easier that way," Kageyama yelled over the rain, jacket over his head, and standing in the middle of the road.

     Hinata groaned slightly but was slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to bike over the mountain in the storm that was only, apparently  
according to Kageyama was only meant to get even worse.

     Hinata wheeled his bike down the road toward Kageyama quickly, following him down the street Kageyama lived on. Hinata wanted to hop on  
his bike to keep up with Kageyama's running. But in the rain, there was a massive chance of the brakes failing. And then there was also the chance of him slipping on the wet  
roads and falling, so getting onto the bike would be a total disaster probably.

     So Hinata attempted to keep up with Kageyama as they ran down the middle of the small back road to Kageyama's house.

     "You can put your bike on the porch," Kageyama hollered over the rain as he vaulted the 4 steps leading up to the house 2 at a time.

     Hinata quickly picked up his bike, which was surprisingly light for what it looked like, and carried it up the stairs as fast as he could.

     Be the time he leaned his bike against the house, he looked at Kageyama. The pair was soaked, hair laying flat, and shivering from the cold  
front that moved in with the rain.

     Kageyama tossed his bag of one shoulder and used one hand to unzip and go through the front pocket to find the key to the house.

     After finding his keys, he pulled the out and opened the screen door and unlocked the main door.

     Hinata realized from the outside of the house, Kageyama's house looked kinda small. It dawned on Hinata that Kageyama was probably an only  
child. As he has never mentioned anything about siblings. 

     Kageyama pushed open the door, pulled out his keys and held the screen door open so Hinata could go in first. Hinata walked through the front  
door and stood aside so Kageyama could come in also. Kageyama closed the door while Hinata slipped his soaking shoes off. After the door has been shut, Kageyama did the  
same.

     "I'll so grab some towels, don't fucking shake your head. Water will literally get over anything," Kageyama said darkly.

     Hinata scoffed, even though he has planned to shake his hair out in moment.

     Kageyama made a dash for the bathroom down the hall so he wouldn't drip all over anything. 

     He returned momentarily with 2 towels, a yellow one and a blue one. Kageyama tossed the yellow one at Hinata and used the other one to dry  
off his hair. Hinata caught the towel and unfolded and and tossed it over his head and rubbed his hair so it wasn't dripping wet.

     Hinata did his best to squeeze the water out of his clothes so it wasn't dripping anymore.

     Hinata burst out laughing. He had looked up to see Kageyama stood there, hair messy from rubbing it dry, sticking up in all different directions.  
To Hinata, it resembled a birds nest.

     "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU DUMBASS?" Kageyama shouted at Hinata.

     "Your-," Hinata continued to laugh.

     "Your- Your- Your hair! Its a mess!" Hinata laughed holding his arms to his stomach, hunched over.

     Kageyama grumbled as he put the towel around his neck and attempted to fix his normally neat and flat hair to its previous state.

     "We can toss your clothes into the dryer. You can borrow some of my clothes. Hopefully ill have something that'll fit you. You can use the  
bathroom down here to change," Kageyama mumbled. 

     Hinata walked down the hall and went into the bathroom, locked the door (out of habit), and stripped down. After a bit there were two raps on  
the door.

     "Ill just leave the clothes outside the door," Kageyama said awkwardly.

     Hinata waited a bit until he knew Kageyama was gone and unlocked and opened the door just a a smidge and quickly grabbed the clothes.

     Hinata got dressed. He found Kageyama had brought him plaid pajama pants with a draw string waist (thank god) that he pulled up past his  
belly button because they were slightly too long and an old shirt with "Kitagawa Daiichi" written across the back.

     Hinata looked in the mirror and ruffled his hair to give it its usual buoyancy. He unlocked the door and walked down the hall past the kitchen  
and into the the living room where Kageyama was sat on the sofa flipping through TV channels.

     Hinata walked over to where his bag was and went through the front pocket for his phone.

     He found it and went to his contacts and opened his mum's number open. He his the call button and waited for the ringing to stop and his  
mum's voice to pick up with her normal cheery "Hello."

     Kageyama looked over to where Hinata was standing by the door. 

     "Hello?" Hinata finally said after a few moments.

     Some chatter was heard off the loud speaker on the other line.

     "Yeah, I'm at Kageyama's. The storm really picked up. It was too dangerous to ride over the mount- Yeah, okay. Ill see you later mum. Okay.  
Love you. Bye," Hinata happily said into the speaker of his phone.

     Hinata hid the end button on his phone and turned off his phone. He put his phone back into his bag and walked to the sofa and flopped down  
next to Kageyama who was wearing Coca-Cola pajama pants with polar bears on them and a black T-shirt. His laptop sat on the coffee table in front of him, untouched.

     Outside a crack of thunder and a flash of light outside, lighting up the living room for a split second. Hinata shuddered at the loud noise and  
inwardly kicked himself. Being scared of thunder storms was so petty to Hinata, and yet, here he was. Cringing at every flash of light and clap of thunder.

     There was another quick crack of particularly loud thunder that made Hinata cringe. 

     "You're particularly twitchy, whats wrong with you? You're not scared~ of thunder are you?" Kageyama mocked.

     "I'm not scared!" Hinata said, scoffing at the correct assumption by Kageyama.

     Another loud crack of thunder and then a flash of lighting. Suddenly, the lights flickered.

     "Oh, hell no," Hinata thought. Right when he thought it couldn't get worse.

     Kageyama's eyes went wide. This literally wouldn't happen. Not now. 

     Then the house went dark. 

     "Oh fuck," Kageyama muttered.

     Hinata stood up, the house only lighted by the slight grey outside and the often lightning that illuminated the room. Kageyama immediately  
grabbed Hinata's wrist and stood up out of fear.

     "To uh- make sure we- we don't lose each other," Kageyama stuttered out.

     Kageyama was literally terrified of the dark. Darkness was where people got murdered or horrifically pranked. And with Hinata right there, he  
would probably pull something.

     Kageyama guided the pair to the kitchen and opened the drawer that he had named the "junk drawer" as it was just filled with useless crap. But  
there was a flash light and battery operated fairy lights in there. So that could be helpful.

     He pawed around in the drawer til he found a flash light. He handed it to Hinata who turned it on and shined it into the drawer.

     Kageyama found the multiple boxed of battery operated fairy lights and and the other flash light. He closed the drawer.

     Hinata hopped up onto the counter and sat down. Kageyama did the same after setting the lights down next to him.

     "So, what do we do?" Hinata asked quietly, letting his knee touch Kageyama's.

     "I- I don't really know," Kageyama said, voice wavering.

     "You know when the lights would turn off when i was younger, me and my sister would make a pillow fort," Hinata said smiling brightly.

     "That's- That's not too bad of an idea actually," Kageyama said, fear becoming evident in his voice.

     "Okay!! Where are the blankets and sheets?" Hinata asked, hopping off the counter.

     Kageyama slid off the counter and turned on his flashlight. Hinata did the same.

     "In the closet down the hall," Kageyama said.

     Hinata took his free hand and found Kageyama's free hand. He intertwined their fingers so they were holding hands.

     "So we don't lose each other," Hinata smiled, knowing that Kageyama was scared by the small tremors going through the hand that he was  
holding.

     Kageyama's hand fit perfectly into Hinata's, though neither of the pair bothered to say anything.

     They padded down the carpeted hall and opened the closet. Hinata let go of Kageyama's hand and turned off his flash light. Kageyama shined  
his flashlight into the linen closet and Hinata grabbed 3 flat sheets for the roof and 2 comforters for the floor. He bundled them into his arms and held them under one arm.

     Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand again, but this time not just so he wouldn't lose his, but because he wanted to. Kageyama smiled lightly,  
knowing that Hinata was looking out for him. Kageyama shined the light in front of them so they wouldn't trip on anything.

     They got to the living room, too scared to go upstairs to Kageyama's room. That and, there wasn't enough furniture to drape sheets across for  
the roof of the fort.

     "We can push the sofa back more, take the stools from the bar, and then use this side as the door," Hinata said, pointing to the side of the sofa  
where it was closest to the door.

     Kageyama nodded, shining the light onto the sofa. The pair broke away and Hinata flopped the sheets and the blankets onto the floor. 

     "Kageyammmaaaa, I cant see anything! We should set up the fairy lights along the TV," Hinata whined, Kageyama shining his flashlight at him.

     Kageyama stiffened. This would mean he would have to go to the kitchen alone. Hinata noticed the slight shiver from Kageyama. Hinata  
dropped the sheet he was unfolding and walked over to Kageyama. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, Kageyama shining the light in front of them.

     Kageyama quickly grabbed the multiple boxes of fairy lights and Hinata grabbed the rest in his free hand that wants occupied holding  
Kageyama's hand.

     They walked back into the living room and tossed the small boxes onto the sheets and blankets. They fell on the blankets with a small thump  
upon landing.

     They let go of each others hands and started taking the lights out of the small boxes. Kageyama took his small flash light and turned it off as  
he turned on the LED fairy lights, which were rather bright. Kageyama stretched the LED's out and placed them in front of the TV. It illuminated the entire room surprisingly.

     Hinata took his lights out of the box, located the ON switch, and flipped them on. He placed his in the back on the bar so that there was light  
coming from both directions.

     "Okay! Now the fun begins," Hinata cheered.

     Hinata began unfolding sheets and tossing them to the side.

     "Grab the bar stools, pull the sofa back, and then put he coffee table behind the sofa," Hinata demanded as he put the blankets between the TV  
and the coffee table.

     Kageyama took a deep breath. It wasn't as bad. He didn't have to leave the room and it wasn't as dark due to the battery operated LED lights.

     Kageyama lifted the bar stools from the bar, put them on the far side of the sofa away from the door, pulled the sofa back toward the bar a few  
feet, and pushed the coffee table around the side of sofa to have it behind the sofa.

     Hinata pulled the blankets back so it covered the entire floor between the sofa and the TV.

     After quite a while of Hinata throwing out demands here and there, and honestly doing most of the work, they had a fully constructed fort with  
even a roof high enough for Kageyama to crawl in without hitting his head. They moved the fairy lights off the bar and put them into the fort so it would be even lighter.

     Hinata crawled into the fort and sat down in front of the TV entertainment center. He opened the bottom cabinets of the elaborate stand and  
started paging through the DVD collection Kageyama and his family had built up over the years.

     "What are you doing?" Kageyama asked, crawling into the well lit space and sitting down cross legged in the back of the fort.

     "We should watch a movie!! We can kill time until the power comes back on," Hinata said, throwing his arms up happily.

     "Hinata, how do you suppose we do that? The power is out. We cant watch a movie because the power..is out," Kageyama said, amazed at how  
dense Hinata could be sometimes.

     "You have a laptop don't you? And its fully charged right?" Hinata asked happily, still looking into the extensive amount of movies in the  
entertainment center.

     Kageyama thought about it and realized he brought his laptop downstairs with him when he got changed. He was grateful, meaning he wouldn't  
have to tow Hinata along with him to do into the very dark upstairs.

     Kageyama groaned, having just sat down, and crawled out of the fort and stood up. He walked to where the coffee table has been relocated and  
found his laptop on top of the coffee table, unmoved.

     He walked back to the front of the sofa to the entrance of the fort and carefully set his laptop down on the duvet that served as the floor.

     He pushed it farther into the fort and crawled in. He put his back against the foot of the sofa and put his laptop on his lap. He flipped it open  
and check the battery. There was still 98%, giving them about 4 hours of time. He turned the brightness all the way down so it would die slower and looked up at Hinata.

     Hinata was still paging through the immense amount of movies.

     After a while Hinata closet the cabinet and Kageyama could see he has a DVD in his hand.

     Hinata came and sat next to Kageyama, thighs touching.

     Kageyama popped open the DVD/CD player in his laptop and looked at the DVD the Hinata had set lightly on his keyboard.

     It was Studio Ghibli's "Spirited Away." Kageyama was slightly surprised at his pick, but opened the DVD case and put the DVD in anyway.

     "Any reason?" Kageyama said, closing the DVD holder, still looking at the screen.

     "I've never seen it. Its one of the only Studio Ghibli's i haven't seen. My little sister is obsessed with them, and we haven't has a chance to watch it," Hinata said lowly.

     Kageyama scoffed a bit in amazement that Hinata hadn't seen Spirited Away. He waited for the Media Player to pop up on his screen. He waited for it to load a bit and hit play.  
     The beginning credits began to roll and the pair settled in.

     Honestly, Spirited Away was one of Kageyama's favorite movies. He had watched it over and over again as a kid and the novelty never wore off.  
Even as an older teenager, he still loved the movie. He was honestly grateful Hinata had picked something good.

     After a while, Kageyama could tell Hinata was getting slightly sleepy. It was just about the end of the movie anyway. But after a few yawns and his head nodding off Hinata's head finally rested against Kageyama's shoulder.

     Kageyama twitched slightly, even though being used to this as Hinata did it a lot when they were coming home from away volleyball games.

     At the end of the movie, Hinata had still not woken up, the lights where still out, and his laptop was nearly dead. Kageyama closed his laptop  
and set it on the sofa, out of the way, careful not to shake Hinata to much.

     After a while Kageyama nudged Hinata slightly in an attempt to wake him up. Hinata's eyes fluttered open, he lifted his head, and rubbed his  
eyes.

     "Oh did i fall asleep on you? Sorry if i did," Hinata said tiredly.

     Kageyama, dare he say it, found Hinata's "I've just woken up and cant really talk straight" voice extremely cute. It was lower and quieter and it  
wasn't as loud and it just made Kageyama just a bit more happy.

     "You wanna sleep?" Kageyama asked, as Hinata pulled his legs into his chest, sill yawning.

     "Yeah, that would be-" Hinata paused mid sentence to yawn.

     "That would be nice," Hinata finally finished.

     Kageyama grabbed a few pillows off the sofa and moved over so that Hinata could lay down and Kageyama could lay down next to him with  
some space between them.

     "Hey, think fast," Kageyama said as he threw a small pillow at Hinata.

     Hinata caught the pillow, surprisingly well for being half asleep.

     Hinata put the pillow up against the sofa and fell face first into the pillow, groaning slighting claiming how tired he was. He wiggled himself  
underneath the second duvet they put down. The house was quite cold as it was autumn and the heating was to due to the electricity being out also.

     Kageyama put his pillow up against the sofa and lied down on his back, hands behind his head. He also pulled the covers up to his mid chest.  
He looked up at the fabric folds of the top of the fort and yawned.

     "Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata said rolling over so he was on his side facing Kageyama. 

     There wasn't too much space between them. Maybe about a foot between their legs and 2 between their heads.

     "Yeah?" Kageyama muttered, turning his head to look at Hinata.

     "On a scale of 1 to 10, how actually scared are you of the dark?" Hinata asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

     "Like maybe a 6.8," Kageyama said, getting was to honest now that he was tired.

     "Really? Why?" Hinata said, eyelids beginning to droop.

     "I always feel like something is going to pop out and scare me. Not like a monster. But like something real. Like a murderer," Kageyama  
responded, in his head it seemed logical, but actually saying it made him sound a bit unsure.

     "That's-," Hinata paused to yawn. "That's not a stupid reason. Its actually not really far fetched at all."

     "Okay, then on a scale of 1 to 10, how scared are you of thunder and lightning?" Kageyama asked, returning the question.

     "Like a 8. Honestly they terrify me. I always feel like the worst of things happen during thunder storms," Hinata said, listening to the rain that  
poured outside. 

     Though the thunder and lightning had stopped ages ago, the rain continued to pour.

     "I'm still cold," Hinata commented.

     The high that day had only been 45F (7.2C) degrees. And suddenly the cold was starting to really become evident.

     "Come here," Kageyama's first reaction was for some reason.

     Kageyama extended his arm so Hinata could use it as a pillow. Hinata moved over and lied his head on Kageyama's shoulder. He put his arm  
around Kageyama's waist and closed his eyes.

     "You're comfortable," Hinata muttered.

     Kageyama hummed in response and closed his eyes.

     When they woke up, the lights where on, the fort still was standing, and they were still curled up to each other, still just as cold as when they  
went to sleep because the heater never kicked back on when the electricity came on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> This is literally the longest thing i have even wrote in like one story? Wowowow, amazing!)  
> Comments and Kudo's make me far happier than they should??  
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> (Though it has been changed over to [SpookSurprise](https://www.spooksurprise.tumblr.com) for Halloween!!


End file.
